Evil Rising
by Mandalorthedestroyer
Summary: When Percy finds a dark orb in Tartarus and touches it, he becomes the Essence of Evil. Now knowing the dark truth of the Olympians he sets out to destroy them. He finally becomes, the destroyer of Olympus. Rated M for blood, violence, language, and scenes of torture. Part of the Darkverse.
1. Prologue

**Olympus, July 2014**

Two swords clashed against one another on the bridge to Olympus. Both were massive greatswords that were larger than their wielders. One of the swords was used by a young man, the other by a young woman. The two fighters and their swords were polar opposites of each other.

The man stood at six feet and wore black and dark gray armor. His aura was one of pure evil, it came off him in dark waves of unimaginable power. His sword was massive, its blade sat around five and a half feet in length. With the hilt his sword was six and a half feet, taller than even him. He had two separate eye colors, his left white, his right black.

The woman stood at about five-eight and was in white and silver armor. Her aura was one of pure good, and was as powerful as the man before her. Her sword was the same size as his although, it gave off a good presence that his did not. Her eyes were a piercing gray.

Even their swords were opposites. The man's was a blood red and was made of some type of bone and metal alloy. Near the base of the blade sat a pearl as black as coal. The sword glowed red and black with power and gave off a presence of evil.

The woman's was also a bone and metal alloy, but unlike the man's it was pure white. Near its base sat a flawless sapphire. The sword glowed blue and white with the power of good.

These two warriors were Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, and Annabeth Chase. Their fight did not slow as they attempted to kill each other. The power of good and the power of evil clashing in an epic final confrontation.

"Why are you doing this Percy? What could possess you to destroy the gods? They're your family!"

"I am no long Percy, you weak foolish girl. I am Nokris. The destroyer of Olympus. Don't you remember the great prophecy, Annabeth. It says;

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

I am the destroyer of Olympus. I have reached sixteen nearly five years ago. I see the world in an endless sleep, a sleep in which they don't see the gods tyranny. My sword is known to many as the cursed blade. And I shall make the choice to raze Olympus. I will tear Olympus and the Olympians down."

"So be it Percy, if that is your path than I will do mine. I will defend Olympus to my last breath. As long as the Essence of Good is in me I shall face you. You who are the Essence of Evil."

"Then you will die, Essence of Good."

With that their battle was renewed. Percy, or as he had named himself, Nokris, madly struck at Annabeth. His blows were like lighting, quick and powerful. Each of them moved Annabeth back by a foot as she deflected them. Perseus gave her no room to breath striking with a vengeance.

Eventually his advantage of being the better swordsman could be seen as he struck Annabeth's blade, knocking it from her grip and to the ground of the bridge to Olympus. She fell to her knees, defeated by her once best friend and lover.

Nokris grabbed the sword that Annabeth had used and brought it to his face to observe. "The sword of good, tell me Annabeth, what did you name this blade of good?" He said while staring at the white blade.

"Excelsior, I named it Excelsior."

"Ever upward, or lordly, superior. Everything that good thinks it is. How fitting. Now your blade that was once those things will serve evil. It will work alongside my sword, Nightmare."

After naming his sword he brought the two blades up to Annabeth neck. But before he would kill her he would say one final thing. One thing he had wanted to tell her since he took up his dark goal.

"To think we once loved each other. I am sad to see it end, my dear Annabeth. But, even love cannot stop me from my goal. I will wield your blade as my last reminder of you and the love I once and still have."

As Annabeth looked at him in surprise he used the two swords like scissors to end his loves life. As her body and head fell to the ground, a single tear could be seen rolling from Nokris' eye.

"Goodbye my love. May you find peace in the afterlife."

Turning from her corpse he looked up to the palace at the top of Olympus. He began his trek up Olympus, killing all minor gods, demigods, and others who got in his way. All that was left in his wake was death and destruction.

"I do this for Luke, for Zoe, for Beckendorf, for Bianca, and for Annabeth. I shall tear you Olympians from your thrones and spit on your corpses. None will survive my wrath."

But how had all of this begun, how had Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus become its destroyer. How had he become Nokris the Essence of Evil. For that we must tell the story as it began. In Tartarus, four years before.

**Tartarus, July 2010**

Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus. The two were constantly on the lookout for danger. Constantly watching for the monster that would take both their heads. It was a fearful and paranoid way of living. But, it was the only way you could live down in hell.

But even with their constant watching, even with their constant vigilance. They had still gotten separated. They had just met Damasen and had finally found shelter in Tartarus. But, when they had prepared to head out, Percy had gotten separated from the others. Just his luck, if he had any.

As Percy walked through the dark, misty air of Tartarus, he came upon a swirling dark ball of energy. It seemed to be a black liquid, swirling in the air. The orb floated about three feet off the ground. It seemed to be about five feet all around. Percy approached the sphere, amazed by its beauty.

"To think there could be something so beautiful in Tartarus."

"Come to me son of Poseidon. I could give you knowledge, and power."

A dark, deep voice sounded seemingly all around Percy. He looked around confused on who could have spoke. Then Percy looked back to the sphere, wondering if it had spoken.

"I could give you the power to escape this place, Perseus Jackson."

"What's the catch."

"Hahahahaha, Smart boy. The catch is that you will be my vessel. But, you will have power, my power. Try not to lose it."

"How do I take it."

"Touch the sphere and you will have my power."

Percy touched the large sphere and felt great pain as his body began absorbing the black orb. As he fell to his knees, he could feel power. Power even greater than Zeus, or Kronos, or any of the Giants and their power. Power that was greater than even Gaea's power.

The next thing that Percy saw was all of the knowledge of Evil, for that had been what he had absorbed. Its knowledge was great. He saw all of the evil deeds of everything that ever lived. Including the Olympians. What they had done was sickening. He had defended these beings, and while their deeds were not as bad as Kronos, they were still horrible.

He would destroy Olympus and the Olympians for their horrible acts. While he had now become the Essence of Evil, he could not let beings like that exist. He was more for evil through chaos, not through order. Order still implied some good, chaos left hardly any room for it.

And so Percy went searching for his friends once again. But now he was a changed man. He was now the Essence of Evil. He would take up arms against Olympus after this war with Gaea and he would cast the Olympians down. He would destroy all in his path. This he would do, so evil could reign.

**Yeah new story. I got this idea after playing about a dozen hours of soul calibur. A fight between good and evil, awesome. Percy is obviously the evil and Annabeth the good. Four years in between the two times will be explained. Now my hiatus starts next month so hopefully I can get some chapters in. Until then though I will be writing. Read and review.**


	2. The sword of evil

**Tartarus, July 2010**

Percy trekked through Tartarus, searching for his companions. As he searched, he went through the knowledge he had acquired. According to his new knowledge, he was only able to be killed by the Essence of Good. This made him practically invincible, no monster, mortal, or immortal could stand before him now.

He could also see that with his new power Riptide was hardly a suitable weapon. The sword had served him well, true. But his new dark power needed a blade made from evil itself. He went through the new knowledge once again and found a sword that looked fitting.

It was a sword made from the bones of the Kraken, a massive sea monster. According to Percy's knowledge, the Kraken had never left Tartarus after its defeat at the hands of the original Perseus. That meant he could kill it and take its bones.

The next item he needed was simple, he needed to find the forge of Tartarus. It was said to sit by the River Phlegethon, and any weapon forged with it and then cooled in the fire river, would be indestructible. The final two items were quite easy to find, they were a simple pearl, that he would corrupt, and Stygian iron.

He could find all of this while he was in Tartarus, and he could make a sword fitting of the Essence of Evil. So instead of continuing his search for the others, he began his search for the Kraken. Once he killed it and took its bones, he would find the forge, and hopefully it would have the metal he needed.

He trudged through the underworld, and with his newfound power, it was not as bad as it was before. Before everything had tried to kill him, from the air, to the ground itself. Now however, it seemed as if it did not affect him.

Within twenty minutes of his searching, he found his target. The Kraken was massive. It stood at about ten stories, and was huge compared to Percy. He simply looked up at it and drew Riptide.

"This will... not be a challenge. Come on."

The Essence of Evil charged the great monster. It brought down its right arm in an effort to crush the Evil demigod. He simply jumped up and on the arm and continued running up it. He soon reached the head of the beast and the eye.

"I want to try some of my new power. You will be a worthy test subject."

As he said this his body and sword began to glow with unholy, red and black power. The Essence of Evil stabbed his glowing blade straight into the eye of the great monster and easily ripped through it.

He continued his stabbing maneuver, stabbing through the brain and out the back of the skull. Percy was covered in blood and gore from the monster, but that didn't matter to him, as the beast fell down, disintegrating.

He turned to the pile of bones that had been his spoil from the Kraken. He scoffed at how easy it had been to defeat such a legendary creature. Then he looked to his sword and bodies glowing power.

"Damn, I guess once you become the strongest all of your fights are boring as fuck. Oh well. Its not as if I care, I got what I wanted."

He walked up to the bones and began gathering them up into his pack. Now all he had to do was find the forge. A task which was easier said than done. It mattered little though. Evil was tenacious, and it would get what it wanted in the end. No matter how long it took.

Percy set off, walking alongside the River Phlegethon. He hoped that as he walked next to it that he would find the forge. As he walked he killed the few monsters in his way. For him it was a few simple slashes with Riptide and they were vanquished.

"Why can't I find the fucking forge? How hard is it to find?"

As Percy said this, an image of the forge and its location came from the knowledge in him. At this he grew angry, as he had walked for quite some time when the evil in him could have given him the location.

"You could have done that this entire time? What the fuck man? Why wouldn't you lead with that? Fuck you evil, your fucking useless."

With that Percy set off in the direction of the legendary forge. Even though he was still mad at the evil inside of him, he now realized that he had to tell it what he wanted. Thinking hard about the art of blacksmithing, he ordered the knowledge and skill to come to him. And come it did, in a matter of moments he had become a master blacksmith.

"Well, maybe your not as useless as I thought."

With that Percy crested a hill and came upon his prize, the forge of Tartarus. It would be here that he would make his sword. A sword that many would come to fear. A sword of evil.

Percy entered the forge and immediately set about finding the materials he needed. The forge was stocked with supplies, from valuable gems to precious metals. He found the Stygian iron and flawless pearl that he needed to make his weapon a reality.

"Time to get to work."

With that said Percy began to forge his new blade. He mixed the Kraken's bones and the Stygian iron into an alloy. He then forged that alloy into a massive greatsword. After 'cooling' the blade in the Phlegethon, 'how do you cool something in liquid fire' Percy wondered, he set the pearl in the center at the base of the blade.

With the sword complete, there was only one thing left to do. He began to channel his evil energy into the sword, corrupting it. The sword took on a blood red color, the pearl turned pure black, and the blade glowed with unholy, red and black energy.

The sword was a masterpiece. It was massive, its blade was five and a half feet long, the hilt a foot, putting the sword at a monstrous six and a half feet. The blade was at least eight inches wide at its base. It was a sword meant to completely slaughter your enemies.

"Now I will perform my last good dead." After saying this, Percy pulled out Riptide, his ever faithful blade. "Go back to your original owner. Know that you have served me well." With that the blade turned into a white orb and flew skyward, out of Tartarus and into the stars.

"Now to test my new weapon. I think I'll call you... Nightmare" Percy said as he went searching for his friends. He hoped he would find something to kill on the way to test out his new blade, Nightmare.

* * *

Annabeth and the others had been searching for Percy for hours. He had gotten separated from them and had not returned. In that time Annabeth had become greatly worried. Now they were fighting a massive pack of hell hounds.

"So this is how we die. I had hoped it would be more dignified." Annabeth said as the three were surrounded by the hounds.

"Its not so bad. Well ok, it is bad, but at least we die together right." Bob said as he held his spear mop up.

As the three prepared for their end a sudden crash occurred behind the hounds. And out of the dust, Percy came flying. In his hand was a massive greatsword, and he swung it with one hand, which should have been impossible.

Percy killed anything that approached him. In mere minutes the pack of hell hounds had been reduced to nothing. Percy turned to them and Annabeth gasped. His eyes were no longer sea green, his left was now white, while his right was black.

"Percy, what happened to your eyes?"

"What?"

"They are black and white now, seaweed brain."

"Oh, I found a black orb in here. I touched it and it gave me some new powers. My eyes must be a side affect."

Percy did not tell Annabeth the whole truth of him now being the Essence of Evil. Not only did that title sound, well, evil, but he also did not want her to tell anyone else. If the information reached the gods, it would be much harder to kill them.

"Anyway, Annabeth we have to keep moving. We need to get to the Doors of Death."

After saying this, Percy sheathed the massive sword in a sheath upon his back. He began moving forward past Annabeth. "Wait, where did you get that sword Percy? Where is Riptide?"

"Not now Annabeth. It isn't safe here, we need to move."

With that he began to walk into the dark mists of Tartarus, in search of the Doors of Death. Annabeth reluctantly followed him, followed by Damasen and Bob. It was strange that he would not answer her questions, but she would get them answered in time.

**Quick chapter, this is because I want to have at least the prologue and first chapter of each of my stories before I go on hiatus. Once that is done I will write till December and chapters will be longer. For anyone wondering, Percys sword is based off soul edge from soul calibur four. Other than that read and review.**


End file.
